Remembrance of Loss (a.k.a Malfoy's Secret)
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Okay um, this is basically Malfoy remember a certain event... Some swearing, death... That's why it's PG-13...


Remembrance of Loss  
(a.k.a Malfoy's Secret)  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy wrapped himself up in a ball once more. Tears streamed down his face, glistening as the moon danced across them. The one person he had ever cared for was dead. It had been 3 weeks since his love had died. In those three weeks his grades had fall to half of what they originally were, he had become very skinny since he spent eating periods in his dorm crying, and he was rarely seen in the hallways anymore. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't get that night out of his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's scream pierced the night, echoing through the dungeons. Malfoy had been walking to talk to Snape about a potion when he heard it. Seeing Harry run by him, de decided he should check it out. When he arrived he found a large hole in Hermione's stomach. The Explosias Fire! Only a high level wizard could perform it. He watched as Harry knelt down beside her, stroking her face. Malfoy felt a pang in his heart as he realized he'd never be with Harry, and another pang seeing the one he loved so sad. "Whoever is there come out!" Harry yelled, rage, hatred, love, and sorrow flowing through his voice. "So Harry, how nice to see you again…" a shadowy figure stated. the figure emerged from the darkness to reveal none other than "Voldemort!" Ron hissed, spiting at Voldemort's feet. He and many other students including Dumbledore had arrived. "Adva Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. Before anyone could react Dumbledore was on the floor dead. "You bastard!" Prof. McGonagall screeched as she lunged at Voldemort. Snape grabbed her by the waist pulling her back. "EXPLOSIA FIRE!" Voldemort roared, firing at Harry. Harry nimbly dodged. "Hey, knock it the hell of Voldemort!" Malfoy yelled, not realizing what he had said until he had already declared it. "Cruciatos!" Voldemort growled at Malfoy. Harry jumped in front of him howling in pain once the spell hit. Ron jumped and pushed him aside taking the rest of the blast. A large figure loomed up and hit Voldemort in the head with a pink umbrella. Unfazed Voldemort turned around to fight off the new enemy. Unbeknownst to all but Malfoy, Harry had stood up and was ready for action. "HEY VOLIDE!" Harry yelled making Voldemort turn around, "Have a taste of your own medicine! Adva Kedavra!" Voldemort barely dodged Harry's Adva Kedavra. 'Where did Harry learn that?' Malfoy thought to himself. Voldemort knocked Harry to the ground and sent his wand flying. "Voldemort!" Snape yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort apparated out of the way. "Cruciatos!" Voldemort cried. Snape fell to the ground in pain. "Snape!" McGonagall screamed dropping to her knees and trying to hold him up. Harry was once again up and with his wand. He ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Voldemort turned around and Harry kneed him in the balls. "Adva Kedavra!" Voldemort choked out. Harry fell to the ground dead. "NOOO!" Ron screamed. He jumped up on Voldemort's back. "Somebody kill him already, I can't hold him forever!" Ron screeched. Before anyone could raise their wands Voldemort flipped Ron into a wall. He fell to the ground, blood oozing from his head. Out of nowhere a mad black dog came and jumped upon Voldemort. Another dog came, this time a werewolf. Malfoy lifted up his wand, anger overcoming fear. "ADVA KEDAVRA!" Malfoy yelled. Malfoy had learned it from his father. Voldemort, the dog, and the werewolf fell to the ground. The dog de-transformed into Sirius Black while the werewolf de-transformed into Remus Lupin. Both were dead. Malfoy walked over to Harry's dead body throwing his wand aside and then dropped to his knees. He bent over and kissed Harry. "Goodbye…" he whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malfoy gazed out his window to see the five memorial statues. Harry's the highest of all… "Goodbye…" Malfoy whispered as he looked at the stars, "Goodbye…"  



End file.
